The Virtues of Teleporting
by Lord22
Summary: Arthas learns just how much distance matters when you can teleport at will. Oneshot set before the Culling of Stratholm. I may find a way to continue it if people like. Reviews make the world go round.


**This is a one shot I made in my spare time to tide you over while I finish hammering out the details of Bolvars folly and Lord of Azeroth. It takes place right before the culling of Stratholme.**

**Authors note: Well, seeing as it has been a while, I have decided to fix up some of my old stories. If you are just seeing this now, enjoy. May continue if it peaks interest.**

**Warcraft Reign of Chaos: The virtues of Teleportation**

Jaina Proudmoore was in a bad mood. It was bad enough that the city of Stratholm was in imminent danger of becoming a zombie infested hellhole, but now her ex boyfriend seemed to have gone a bit off the deep end.

Actually that was something of an understatement. Arthas had gone and accidentally left his army behind. She was still trying to figure out how he managed it.

Currently she was running to keep catch up to and Arthas who was at most speed walking. Though figure out how he managed to keep ahead of her while walking, even after fighting off an army of zombies. She really needed to start taking track.

Still, it she found it rather confusing that no one except her had seen the obvious solution to the Stratholm problem.

"Arthas!" she tried to yell but it only came out as a hoarse wheeze.

She really, really needed to take track at the next opportunity.

Suddenly Arthas stopped. Not because she had called him, no. But rather because he had suddenly run into a mysterious man with very cool cape. Seriously that cape was awesome. It was a pity the man in question was completely insane because he had excellent fashion sense.

She stopped to catch her breath. Speaking of fashion sense, why exactly did female travel gear consist of skin tight pants and a belly shirt. She made a mental note to find whoever set the trends in the Lordaeron fashion industry, and gut them like a fish after this was over.

They really, really, deserved it.

Regaining her breath she ran towards Arthas who had just finished telling the idiot with the cool cape, that no he was not going to drop everything and run off into unknown lands on the off chance that they found allies that could compensate for the loss of the home field advantage just because he told Arthas to.

She finally reached Arthas, just as the guy in the cool cape flew off, uttering some cryptic nonsense which was promptly ignored.

"Arthas I-" she began.

"Don't say it." he cut her off in an annoyed tone.

"But Arthas I just-" she tried again.

"I don't care if that mad man can see the future, I will not abandon my people."

"Arthas, seriously!" she said loudly

"Now we have to get moving before Stratholme is overrun."

"Arthas!" she yelled at the top of her lungs breaking him out of thoughts.

"What!" he said "Why are you yelling, geez!"

"Because I have been trying to tell you that we don't need to walk to to Strathholme, I can teleport us straight there and warn them with on spell, we don't need to walk. At all"

"…Oh" he said suddenly broken out of his righteous fury mode "I hadn't even thought of that."

"…Can we just go?" she said.

"Sure why not. I suppose we could just teleport there and completely avert the entire catastrophe with no trouble at all." he said in a dull tone.

"Disappointed?" asked Jaina.

"Maybe a little." he admitted.

One teleport spell later Arthas and Jaina had reached Stratholme. They quickly warned the guards not to let any grain shipments in from Andorhal and quarantined the routes leading from it. By the time Uther arrived the crisis had been completely averted.

Mal'ganis or whatever his name was fled across the channel.

"I think you all did an excellent job here." said Uther proudly "I'm just glad that we arrived in time."

"Yeah" said Arthas "And to think, if we had walked all the way from Harthglen, we might no have made it in time."

"Quite" said Jaina "And then one of us might have gone insane with vengeance and turned evil or something."

Arthas remained silent for a moment.

"Arthas, are you alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said. "I was just wondering what happened to that idiot with the cool cape."

**Meanwhile somewhere in Kalimdor.**

"WHAT!" yelled Thrall at the Prophet "What do you mean the wars over!"

"I mean the wars over" replied the Prophet nervously "As it turns out the human's kind of defeated the Demons invasion force before Archimond even set foot in the world."

Grom trembled with rage "You mean to tell me that we missed the entire war, that the humans got all the glory, and that now we are stranded on this continent for nothing."

"Not nothing!" said the Prophet hastily as he saw the various Orcs reaching for weapons. "After all now you don't have to worry about humans."

"Wow your right" said Thrall sarcastically "Instead we have to deal with centaurs, quill boars and all manner of other monstrous creatures which do not exist in Lordaeron."

"Well at least you have a new land to call your own."

"You mean this flat barred wasteland where hardly anything grows except shrub grass." said Thrall motioning to the surrounding area.

"Yeah… that…" the Prophet sighed "...Your going to kill me now aren't you."

Grom unslung his axe. The rest of the orcs followed suit.

"Look guys, just so you know I'm really sorry about this whole affair and…"

"KILL HIM!" yelled one of the Orcs.

"RUN AWAY!" said the Prophet, running for dear life from a chain lightning spell.


End file.
